One of These Days
by thejordanandhervices
Summary: A collection of Nalu one-shots! Some will be sad, some happy, some will be angsty, and their might even be a few AU's. All will be centered around Fairy Tail wizards, Natsu and Lucy. That is, with the exception of the occasional friend. Friends are important. Rated T for possible future language.
1. 1 Loving You

**Hello dear readers! I've got a lot of Nalu feels, and this is my way of dealing with them. There'll be a wide variety of themes here, including a bit of angst and even some AU's scattered here and there. Let me know what you think. I asky uo, if you're able, to listen to Someday When I Stop Loving You by Carrie Underwood before/durring/after reading this. It was the fabulous song that inspired my humble mind into writing again(yay!). **

* * *

"Now, don't forget to get off this time," She chided softly.

"I won't." He responded, not turning. He had one foot on the train, the other lingered on the platform where she stood.

She wavered, watching him climb aboard. Her thoughts were scattered, but she knew that she wanted him to not leave. She thought about lying down on the tracks. _Maybe he'd get off if I did, _she thought.

This was all too much for her. Her best friend was saying goodbye and her thoughts felt scattered and frantic. Shoe couldn't help but remember a better time . . .

* * *

_"Ne, Lucy?"_

_"Mmm?" She murmured, half asleep._

_"If we had kid, what would you want to name it?" he asked, burying his face in her hair, breathing in her distinctive scent. He didn't think he would be ever be able to live without that smell again. His world smelled wrong when she wasn't in it._

_"Hmmm," she mused from her position in his lap. Her head rested against his chest as he leaned against her headboard. She would have liked very much to never have to leave the circle of his warmth. "Maybe after Mama . . . Or maybe after us."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Na . . . shi. Nashi. What do you think?"_

_He shifted downwards so that they were lying down. "Beautiful. What if it's a boy?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Igneel."_

_"Igneel Dragneel? No. That sounds funny."_

_"C'mon Lucy!"_

_"No."_

_"How about we flip for it later?"_

_She smiled drowsily, "Alright, hothead. It's a deal."_

* * *

She turned away from the train, but couldn't find the energy to move her feet. She ended up just staring at them, waiting for the whistle and the steam; waiting for him to be gone. She figured she would either collapse or be able to move. The jury was still out.

_Goodbye Natsu, _Lucy's internal voice sobbed, though not a single drop of moisture left her eyes. _I'll move on, idiot, when Fairy Tail crumbles to dust and Erza loses. Someday, when I stop loving you, it'll be the same day Wendy kills and Levy burns a book._

_I bet everything on our love, I guess in the end it wasn't enough to stop you from this suicide mission. I've suffered through hard times, Natsu, but those times were nothing to this; watching you go. I guess I'll have to let you go somehow. _She laughed humorlessly. _Yeah, I'll move on when fish doesn't appeal to happy, and you grow cold._

A deafening whistle resounded, accompanied by a cloud of white steam. Lucy head flew up. _NO! I can't let you go!_

She spun around, preparing to hound the train on foot. She had taken the first broken step forward when the steam cleared.

Two figures stood before her, eyes trained on her face. Steady black eyes bore into her own, raising goosebumps before she was even aware of them. Something settled into her chest, filling the black hole that had begun to absorb her light. It was the fire that warmed her, her own personal lantern for the darkest times.

A breeze played across her face, chilling her cheeks. Lucy reached up to find them damp with salt tears. Once she realized she was whole again, she felt firmer. She qickly closed the gap between them, not being able to stand it. Halting a mere millimeter apart, she matched his unwavering stare.

"I thought you were leaving." It wasn't a question.

"I thought so too."

She grabbed his scarf and hauled him forward. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, a shadow falling across her eyes. "Don't ever-," she broke off, unable to finish.

He smirked, circling her clinging hand with his own and leaning his forehead against hers. "I won't."

_Idiot. I'll never stop loving you._

**So sorry for the shortness. I promise to try to get them longer in the future.**

**A BIG thank you to Lolibegle for letting me know my edits had gone horribly awry (I swear they were there originally). It's been a while since I graced FFN with my presence and things have changed considerably! ^-^ I hope this makes things clearer. **

**Oh-kay, so I ended it a little different, but did you really think they'd allow each other to walk away like that? No, I didn't think so. **


	2. 2 Dear Mamma

**Hello dear readers. This particular one-shot was inspired by a combination of Mama's Song by Carrie Underwood and Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks. I hope you like it! Please tell me how I'm doing. I can't make improvements if I get no feedback, and I love to get better!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, and thank the lord. I just don't know WHAT I would do if I were given free range of these characters IN CANNON. Thank you Mashima-sama. Okay, sorry, on with the story.**

_Dear Mamma, _

_You taught me from a young age to follow my heart and do what I thought was right for me. I want you to know that I couldn't have asked for a better mother than you and that I'll carry your advice in my heart until I join you and Poppa up there some day. _

_Because of you I was able to leave that empty house and find one that's always filled with friends. Though they're not always invited, I can forgive them because I know that they care about me and that's all I've ever wanted, Momma. They've given me a fresh start at life, and this time I've vowed to really live. _

_I know you've been watching me from up there, and I feel like you would have loved my new friends, If only you had the chance to meet them. You and poppa always wanted the best for me. I realized that the best thing for me wasn't what you might have thought. I never wanted the expensive clothes or the pearls or the arranged happiness. What the best was for me ended up being a crazy pink-haired boy. _

_He's so good, Mamma, I promise. He's strange, and funny, and hotheaded, and just utterly ridiculous sometimes! But when his friends are hurt or in trouble, there is no one worse to have as an enemy. He will do anything to make me laugh, and he's so good at it! He will always catch me when I fall; he's already done so at least three times! He treats me, to quote Elfman, "LIKE A REAL MAN" should and he's never ever gonna leave me. _

_He keeps the promises he makes, too, Mamma. He always comes for me, and doesn't like to go on jobs without me; he's even willing to go on a job just for the purpose of my rent. He says it's because he wouldn't have a place to exercise without it, but I've grown to see more to it than that._

_We were both so blind before, we're best friends and we didn't want to ruin that. I've learned something, though, and that's the point! I shouldn't marry someone I'm merely attracted too. Natsu is my best friend, my confidant, and my supporter; with him by my side there's nothing I can't do. You don't have to worry about me, Mamma. Well, maybe worry a little, the life of a wizard is a hard one, but I think we can do it, as long as we stick together._

_Someday I hope my little girl finds a man like Natsu. Well, perhaps one that's a bit less reckless, but with just as much fire. _

_I'm going to marry this man, Mamma. I- I hope you're happy because I'm happy. I'm so happy. Give my best to Poppa, and let him know that you'd both better be there. I can't get married without my wonderful parents. _

_I've asked Master Makarov to be the one to give me away. I hope that's okay. You're both gone, so I asked someone I know loves me and all the people of Fairy Tail. We're a family. _

_I wish you could have met Natsu, Mamma. You would have liked him. But you know what? I know you're watching me, so you're probably watching him too, huh? I love you, Mamma. _

_Your Loving Daughter,_

_ Lucy_

"Luce?" I smile, picturing a pink head poke curiously through the window.

"Over here!" I call from my desk. Carefully, I fold the letter and drip a bit of wax on it. With a deft move I crush the seal into place and set it in the wooden box with my other letters.

"Writing to your mom?" He asks, leaning over the back of my chair and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I was just keeping her updated." I say, head-butting him.

"I wish I could have asked them permission. . ."

My eyebrows rose in shock, "I never took you for the conventional type."

It was his turn to look shocked. Feigning hurt he turned his nose up, "It's only the right thing to do. But don't get me wrong, Luce," he said more seriously, leaning towards my chair. "If he said no, I'd do it anyway. It's your life to give."

My eyes moistened, threatening to give in to the sudden emotion. "Nat. . . su. . ."

He gave me his signature smile, but it was quickly wiped away, drooping into a look of epiphany. I could practically see the light bulb pop up over his head. "Maybe I can!"

"Can what?"

"Ask for permission. Here, move over." He said, sitting on the edge of my chair and scooting until I fell off.

"Natsu!" I cried, getting up. "What are you doing?"

"Sshhh! I'm writing a letter! Why don't you go take a bath? I'll be done soon."

I give him a skeptical look, but comply. By the time I'm done, he's gone, the window hanging ajar.

Looking towards the desk, I see a letter I hadn't written. _He must have left this for me to read_, I think. I bring the letter to my bed and sit down.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia,_

_ Hi. I've never been good at small talk or formalities, so I'll get straight to the point. I love your daughter. You have no idea how long it took me to realize that, but it's true._

_Ever since we met all those years ago, I've loved her. It just took me a while to get it through my surprisingly thick head. She balances me out, somehow. She's not afraid to speak her mind or tell me when I'm wrong. She's one of few people who aren't afraid of me, too, even though I know I can be kinda scary. She's also headstrong, annoying, _loud, _powerful, kind, smart, and most of all, she's loving. She loved me when I didn't think I could be love by anyone other than Happy (he's my cat)._

_I promise to take care of her, support her every endeavor, and always catch her when she falls. As long as we're together she'll be safe! Yush! So, here I am. Writing to you to ask if you'll allow her to be my partner forever, because I don't think I can live a day without her. Well, maybe I could, but I wouldn't want to. _

_I've grown really dependent on her and her loud mouth. Without her I feel like it's too quiet. That's why I'm always at her house (don't tell her I said that). _

_I may be askin' ya, but don't misunderstand me. I mean to marry her whether you guys approve or not. Lucy was a prisoner once, but I'll never let her be one again. She will get to make every decision her way and no one else's. I won't let anyone take that away from her, no matter what their intentions are. _

_So. I hope you approve. The wedding's in a few months, you'd better be there. I know Lucy's counting on that. _

_Your Future Son-In-Law,_

_ Natsu Dragneel_

I set the letter on my lap and feel the tears spill over. _Yeah, Mamma. He's good._


	3. 3 Fairy Tail Fight

**Hello dear readers! So I already have, like two fluffy chapters written, but I thought it'd be a bit much all back-to-back. As a result, I am here with a super angsty chapter for your . . . I feel weird saying enjoyment as there will be sadness. Lots of it. . . but yeah, enjoyment. As Sally Sparrow (Doctor Who, episode: Blink)said, "Sad is like happy for deep people." XD Really makes you think.**

**Anyway, and without further ado . . . **

I am slowly dragged into consciousness by the tugging of my hair, causing a soft, painful spot to throb.

My eyes struggle to adjust to the dim lighting, hindered by a fuzziness I can't seem to blink away. _Where am I? _I think. A chunk of damp, dirtied blonde hair falls in my face and I move to flick it away when I find that I cannot separate my left hand from my right. I bring both of them to my face to find them bound by a thick layer of rope. My eyes widen in shock and I am finally able to see the gravity of my situation.

I'm lying on a cold stone floor in a cold gray room. There is only one light source in the room and it comes from a slit in an almost unnoticeable door directly in front of me. I tug experimentally on the ropes to find them hopelessly tight. I quickly discover my legs in a similar state and a gag covering my mouth.

A swift tug at the back of my hair reminds me that whatever woke me is apparently still there. I haul myself slowly into a sitting position and feel a warm, furry body slide over my shoulder and down my front.

I fight the panic that threatens to envelop me. Terror claws up my throat, threatening to spill over in insatiable shrieks. My heart, pounding double-time, seems as if it's trying desperately to escape my doomed body.

_Calm down! _I reprimand my horrified body. _First we have to figure out what happened, then we can decide how to get out of this mess. Seriously, It's not as if I've never been held captive before. Once I was even in line to be executed, don't you remember?! T-This is nothing. _I said, trying desperately to calm myself.

I lean back against the rough wall, fighting mental and physical exhaustion. I feel as if every inch of my body has been thoroughly bruised, unfortunately the room is too dim for me to confirm with my own weary eyes.

Instead of trying too hard to know how damaged I am, I close them and concentrate. _What is the last thing I remember?_

I was. . . I was walking. . . home? Yeah. It was late and I left the guild. Everyone was passed out after having either been knocked out, or drunk under the table by Cana, who eventually lost consciousness herself. It was just Mira and I left awake. Wendy and some of the others had already left for the night.

I said goodnight to her, made sure Natsu and Happy weren't crushed under Elfman's massive body, and went home. Mira didn't protest, why should she? My house wasn't far and it was Magnolia! The home of the strongest, most fearsomely monstrous guild in all of Fiore! There was little to be worried about. Besides, I was a very capable celestial wizard with ten of the twelve Zodiac keys! Nothing should have gone wrong.

But I turned by back.

I wasn't listening.

I walked past an alley.

I didn't notice the figures that made the shadows look light.

I lost without a fair fight. Ah, but life is not a fair fight, is it?

If I were Erza I would not have let such a mundane thing as a pipe knock me out. I would have pulled out my Purgatory armor and made them feel fear such as they have never imagined.

If I had been Gray I would have already stripped bare and frozen them into the next ice age.

If I had been Wendy I would have had Charle to warn me and would have talked them into turning themselves in and, had that failed, I would have slashed them across Fiore with sky dragon slayer magic.

If I were Natsu, I would have smelled them coming and given them a taste of the kind of magic that brought down the Twin Dragons single-handily.

_Natsu. . . Do you know I'm gone?_

My heart stuttered before returning at twice its original speed and I lurch away from the wall. _MY KEYS! OH MY KAMI, AQUARIOUS IS GOING TO _MURDER _ME. Do they have them? Are they lying at the entrance of that damned alley?! Will Natsu and the others find them? Oh no oh no oh no oh no._

I shake my head vigorously, trying to dislodge the thought, but immediately regret it. I fall to my side, the world spinning madly in front of my eyes. As I lay panting, my heart-rate feels as if it's beginning to steady, though the sound seems to be getting louder.

_That's not my heart, _I realize, horror washing over me in hot waves. Those are footsteps.

I hold my breath, praying that they pass me by and move down the hall.

I hope that they never come back even as I hear them slowly.

I wish for them to disappear as they stop completely and a shadow darkens the narrow slit.

I ask for death as the heavy door is thrown to the side and a figure towers over me.

The figure walks with purpose towards me and stops short. He kneels by my head and grabs my face roughly in his calloused hand. He turns me left, then right, inspecting me for what, I can't imagine.

"What do you want?!" I spit through pinched cheeks.

A chuckle rumbles deeply through him. "A feisty one, I see. Fitting. She's not really my type, but still clearly stunning; amazing breasts, small waist, good hips, and wonderfully slim legs."

Despite his claiming I wasn't his type, the way he doesn't speak to me directly disturbs me. It means he doesn't see me as a person, but more as. . . what? Merchandise? Leverage? A piece of meat?

I yank my face from his grip and sneer. "I don't who you are or what you want, but know this: You've made an enemy of Fairy Tail, and enemies of Fairy Tail don't tend to last very long."

I still can't see his face, but an aura of menace rolls off him in waves. I try to breathe, but it feels as if I'm being choked by his essence alone. A sharp slap echoes through the room and my head hits the ground hard. I didn't even see his hand move.

I try to focus on him again, but my mind is a jumbled mess. He leans close to my spinning head and strokes my hair with mock tenderness. "You give me any more lip and I'll be less inclined to let you live." He purrs.

"Why-," I gasp. "Why do you let me live?"

I can sense him smiling ghoulishly above me.

"Well, I guess you got me. You're life isn't really in my hands, though I'm sure the Master would forgive me if I were to . . . slip up." He said, tracing my cheek gently. "You see, the Master's out for a bit of revenge and you seemed like the perfect target. You might not be weak, but you're vulnerable; a soft spot in the iron hard skin of Fairy Tail. You're loved there and the Master want's to inflict pain."

My breath speeds in my chest, coming out broken and ragged.

"Oops, it seems I've spoken too much. I guess this makes it easier, though. The Master would like to see you no, Miss. Hearfilia."

With that last regard and two swift slices of his blade, he seizes me roughly by the upper arm and drags me from the dark room and down a dim hallway, uninhibited by the taunt bonds. I do my best to limp after him, but I can't see straight and the floor continually betrays me.

Soon I find myself thrown to the floor, though the impact is more forgiving than I expected. Thin carpet covers the ground here and I sigh in short-lived relief. The door slams shut and I roll to my back, determined to get up as many times as it takes. How could I ever face Natsu again if I just gave up? No, there was never any question. I will fight. I will fight until I'm broken and bleeding, and then I will get up again. I may not have my keys or my whip or my friends, but I'll never be without their spirit.

I can hear Natsu screaming for me to stand and face my enemy.

I can hear Erza telling my coolly to take in my surroundings.

I can hear Gray tell me to spread my legs into a stronger stance and pay attention.

I can hear Wendy tell me to be strong.

I can feel them holding me up when all I want to do is fall down.

My knees shake and my joints creak and crack as I sway into a standing position. The room is bare but for a plain desk and two book shelves. A tall, lean man sits on the desk. Shock jolts through me; this man is barely older than me. Dark shaggy hair covers his eyes and a smile is painted madly on his face.

He unfolds his lanky form and saunters towards me until our faces are mere centimeters apart. "You have fight. I'm going to enjoy breaking you. And when I'm done, I'm going to display your broken body for the world to see. I'm going to laugh as your friends cry."

"They will find you. You will regret angering Fairy Tail."

He rests his forehead against mine and whispers, "I am no fool, Miss. Lucy, I am not going to challenge them. I am going to sit and watch them blame themselves for not having found you in time. I know you expect your little dragon friend to sniff you out, but don't worry. You'll be long dead, and I long gone." He considers for a moment, "I think I'm done with words for now."

My eyes widen in delayed shock. I have no time to move before I feel his hand wrap around my neck and pull sharply down. I bite down on my lip hard, spilling blood as my head hits the ground, unable to properly catch myself.

Ever so slowly, I get to my feet again, and he lets me. It's once I'm up and facing him again that he moves, every one of his attacks meant to display injury.

Something glitters in his hand and my whole body recoils. Before I'm able to dodge, he's run the length of the needle-sharp blade through my left shoulder and pinned me to the wall.

Leaning close, he draws a long breath, "I can smell you, Miss. Lucy. You are _so _afraid. I wonder how many times you can get up."

* * *

I'm on my knees, breath hitching and clawing it's way up and down my throat. I refuse to cry. I refuse to fall. I represent Fairy Tail. I will go down fighting. My weapons are gone, my dignity torn from me, but I will fight.

I'm unable to lift my left arm at all, and my right is bent at an unnatural angle after falling on it the wrong way. My body is covered in shallow slashes.

He's taking his time, enjoying the pain. I will not satisfy him with my tears.

"Come now, Miss. Lucy. No need to be so upright! Your days at the top of the food chain are long over. You don't have to be proper anymore; go ahead and scream. Feel free to cry. Don't be afraid to let go."

Images of my friends color the inside of my eyelids, comforting me. "No." I smile, setting one foot in front of me and hauling myself upright for what I'm now sure is the last time. "No. I am a Fairy Tail wizard, and Fairy Tail wizards don't give up."

He sneers, finally sick of the game. "Well, I suppose you're sufficiently disfigured. We can't do too much damage now, or they might not recognize you. I'm impressed you're still standing." He pauses, thinking, "Sleep, knowing you have won in your mind."

Silently he slips past my field of vision and slides the point cleanly through my sternum. My knees give way and he lowers me gently to the ground. I stare at the ceiling, without the strength to move again.

_Thank you. _I think, grateful for the last minute of life. A millimeter higher and I would have already gone. _Thank you, _I repeat, three inches down and I wouldn't have been the first to die.

_Mina, gomen. I stayed up as long as I could. Don't worry, you were always with me. Goodbye Erza, goodbye Grey, goodbye Wendy, goodbye Happy, goodbye Levy, goodbye mina. I'm going to miss the guild brawls and the drinking and the crazy adventures. Especially the adventures, I would have liked to go on more with you. _

_Goodbye Natsu. It took too long, and didn't get to last, but I guess that's how it is. Ahhhh, but there are no more words. . . ._


	4. 4 The Headache pt 1

**Alright, alright. Despite freaking out that I have to catch a plane BY MYSELF tomorrow and having to get ready for that (which I have not done) I managed to write this chapter! Unfortunately yesterday was kind of a crummy day, and that's when I wrote the bulk of this chapter, so it's kind of a bummer. P.S. This is part one of two.  
**

**I promise fluff for next time! Over and out!**

* * *

"Uuughhh," I sigh as I stare at my quiet apartment. There's something missing, but I can't decide what it is.

I go through everything, just to make sure there's nothing missing; no, not even a book out of place. I quickly drop to the floor as another headache takes hold.

"Not. . . Again. . ." I hiss through my clenched teeth, cradling my head in my hands. Finally it passes and I slump to the ground. A few minutes pass before I'm able to think coherently.

I blink, sitting up, "What was I worrying about?"

And thing's progress the way they had for nearly a month.

* * *

**Nearly a month ago**

"Luuushiii! Let's go!"

"Hai!" I called back, grabbing my whip, clipping it to my belt along with my keys.

Several hours of a motion-sick Natsu later found us walking through the streets of a small town at the southern edge of Fiore, whose name I'd already forgotten.

We were on the look-out for a gang of thieves who had been targeting women after hours.

After a short conversation, we agreed that splitting up was the fastest and easies way to get this job over with.

So we divided, each taking a corner of the city.

And we waited.

I was walking past an old, boarded up magic shop when I heard it. It was a low, satisfied laugh. If I had known what was going to happen to me, I would not have smirked. If I could have imagined the pain and suffering we would all go through, I would not have turned around and lazily brought Fleuve D'etole out.

I would have screamed loud enough for the world to hear.

I would have run to Natsu as fast as my legs could carry me.

But I didn't know.

I turned around.

And I gasped at the sight before me. A tall, stout, greasy-looking man stood before me with lust in his eyes.

The aura that spilled off him was menacing and stunk of pure evil. The kind of evil that enjoyed killing cats. The kind of evil that got a thrill out of kicking puppies. The kind of evil that shot loved ones without a second thought.

"I'm no victim." I stated clearly, trying to convince myself as much as the man standing before me. I recognized the need to let my friends know I was in trouble.

We agreed that if one of us realized we couldn't take this guy on my own, we were to signal the others. Natsu would shoot flames into the air, Gray, ice. Erza said she would send up a few swords, though we all knew it wouldn't come to that. This was just a precaution. There was no danger.

Or so we thought.

If I were to run into trouble I was to send three of my spirits after the others. I knew at a glance that this wasn't the kind of man I wanted to battle alone. I had my pride, but this was no time for stupid decisions.

I began to back up as he spoke, "Oh I don't think so."

At his words, thick green ropes of energy sprang from the shadows that seemed to cling to him. I reached desperately for my keys, but was one hundred years too slow. They wrapped around me, squeezing tightly. I let out a strangled cry just before it stretched to wrap around my mouth.

"Hmmm. . . I've been waiting ages for mages to come after me. I could barely stand to lower myself to _mugging. _What need have I for mortal money? No, I was waiting for a pretty little wizard, such as yourself, to come after me.

"You see, though, I need power, and you seem to have that in spades, my dear."

I let out a muffled cry, trying to hold back frustrated and hopeless tears. I knew the others would have to happen upon me.

We were all fools. This man was so much worse that a thief.

I knew Natsu, Gray, and Erza were scouting out the rest of the town, but had little hope for rescue.

I watched in forced silence as the green ropes of energy began to glow. I shrieked wordlessly as they ripped every ounce of power from my body. After about a minute, the pulsing slowed and my eyes drooped.

The man chuckled, his "I-kill-puppies-in-my-spare-time" smile appeared , stretching his face grotesquely. The ropes began to ascend, taking me with them

* * *

**Across town**

_Natsu's head jerked up, he sniffed the air urgently. _

"_Natsu? What's wrong? Do you smell the bad guy?"_

"_No, it's Lucy."_

"_Is she close?"_

"_No, but something's wrong. She smells. . ."_

_His eyes opened wide in alarm and he recognized the scent. He took off running before he could tell Happy what it was._

Fear, _he thought. _Lucy's afraid.

* * *

I cried silent tears as the ground got further and further away, knowing what was coming.

The ropes retracted and I fell.

_Natsu promised to catch me whenever I fell, _I thought. _Which actually happens surprisingly often. _

I was too tired to really feel an enormous amount of fear, but when the small, pink-haired figure appeared at the edge of my vision I almost mustered a smile.

_You're too late, _I thought sadly, knowing the ground was far too close for him to close the distance.

I don't really remember hitting the ground, but I remember waking up in his arms moments later.

"Is it raining?" I asked, feeling drops on my face. I couldn't really see or feel much, thought that was probably a blessing.

I heard a strangled sound come from somewhere above me. "No Luce, it's not raining. I'm. . . I'm so sorry I didn't catch you! I said I would. . ."

I frowned at the sadness in my best friend's voice. "No, Natsu. . . He was more. . . than I could. . . handle alone. Not. . . a robber. . . Took my magic." I breathed, trying not to be sick. The world was whirling faster and faster, all the colors of the night blending together.

"Shhh," he shushed. The rain had still not stopped. "Oh god, Luce, you're bleeding. You're really bleeding."

I tried to comprehend what he was saying, but the words didn't make sense. It was like suddenly not being able to read; the words are there, but they just look like strange lines.

"Sorry. . . Natsu."

"No! Don't be sorry, I should have been there. I should have found you sooner."

"How?" I asked. Was I making up his words in my head? How could he have just found me?

"I could smelly ya, Luce. I can always smell you. I knew you were scared, but I was. . . too late"

"Oh. 'M tired." I mumbled, trying to curl into the warmth of his lap, but I couldn't find my body. Was it gone?

"No Luce, you gotta stay awake. Don't go to sleep, Lucy!" He commanded sharply. "Happy! Happy, oh thank god. Go find the others! NOW!"

"Nat. . .su. What happened to Lushi?"

"Later, Happy! She needs help, now GO!"

I shuddered, closing my eyes. It was no use trying to keep them open, I couldn't see anything anyway. The last thing I saw was a blur of pink and black staring down at me. Even in my addled state, I knew who that blur was. I would always know that blur.

"Night Natsu." I sighed.

"No Lucy! Don't sleep!"

_Why? _I thought. _I'm tired. Now get out of my apartment._

* * *

"Oh, my head!" I moaned, grabbing my sheets and pulling them over my head. What happened? Oh, I can't even think about getting out of bed. Papa'll won't care. I guess that's the good thing about being practically alone in the world, there's no one to care if you don't feel like getting out of bed.

"Lucy! Guys, Lucy's awake!" Resounded a bright, mildly familiar voice that was much too loud. In reaction to his words, a loud shout arose and I heard the rumbling of footsteps.

I groaned and turned away from the voice, though part of me wanted to embrace its owner.

Why would I want to do that? Who is this person so close to me and who are they calling?

Overcome by curiosity, I pulled my sheets down and opened my eyes, blinking away the fuzziness.

In front of me there was a whole crowd of people ranging in height and age. The closes one was a boy about my age with rosy hair and midnight eyes. He had a wide, toothy grin on his face, and I noticed he had his hand wrapped around mine. _How does he know me? How do I know _any _of these people?!_

I must have looked scared, because a girl maybe two years older than me with long red hair, standing behind Pinky shifted forward and spoke. "Lucy? What's wrong."

At her words, the whole group began to look worried, giving me odd glances and mumbling amongst themselves.

"Who- who are you people?" I whimpered, retracting my hand from Pinky and wrapping it around my knees, trembling. "And where am I?!"

At my terrified words a very short, very old man jumped up to the foot of my bed and addressed the group. "Alright brats! You heard the girl! She's scared, so you all better clear out if you know what's good for you!"

After about a minute of dejected shuffling, there were four people still gathered around as if it were natural that they wouldn't apply to the old man's threats.

The aforementioned man (probably some sort of leader) then turned his attention to me, his gaze softening. "Lucy. Can you tell me what you remember?"

I looked at the people still in the room. There was Pinky, of course, sitting beside me, the Red-Head standing next to him. There were also two people I hadn't interacted with yet, a shirtless boy with dark hair and dark eyes, and a small blue-haired girl.

There were also two cats, one blue and one white, standing on the end of the bed next to the old man. I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes.

"I don't know! I remember being at home, reading a book. Then I got tired and went to bed and I woke up here! Where is here?"

The small group looked stunned. It was Pinky who finally answered me. "Luce. You're at the guild, remember? We're in the infirmary at Fairy Tail. We're all wizards here and you're one of us. You're my partner. See?" He slowly embraced one of the hands clasped around my knees and drew it towards us, showing me the pink tattoo that adorned the back of it.

I felt my eyes grow wide. "F-Fairy Tail?" I asked in awe. How could I be a member of my favorite guild? I live under my father's tight reign.

"Yes." He said, eyes growing sad. "My name is Natsu and I'm your best friend."

"Best friend?" I asked. "I have no friends."

Something shattered behind his eyes, but he tried to smile. "Of course you do! Me, the famous Salamander! Erza, Titania of Fairy Tail! Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer! Oh, and Gray, well-known stripper and Ice Princess."

"Hey!" Shouted the shirtless boy.

I was floored. Completely overwhelmed. "The Salamander. . . my best friend?"

He nodded, enthusiastically.

"Hey! Don't forget about us! They always forget about us." Grumbled the blue cat. Suddenly wings sprouted from his back and he flew towards me, landing on my knees. "I'm Happy! Nat's cat, and this is Charle, she belongs to Wendy! We're also your friends."

"The others are your friends, too! But The Master knew you were getting scared, so he sent them away. They're not scary, though. Er, at least not all the time." The little girl, Wendy, spoke up.

"I-" I began, happiness such as I've never felt filling me. Without warning, however, an mind-shredding headache ripped through my skull. "AAaaahh!" I cried, dropping my head to my propped up knees.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried, jumping up and grabbing my upper arms

"Oh no!" I heard Wendy cry from somewhere in front of me. "If only I hadn't gone on a mission with Shadow Gear!"

"Wendy, do something!" Natsu commanded.

"H-Hai!" Small warm hands hovered next to my covered face and I tried to hold in agonizing screams.

"Why isn't it working?!"

"I-I don't know! Something's blocking my power."

"Try harder!"

"Natsu!" Came a harsh female voice. I heard a short scuffle, and then silence.

Without warning the headache retreated and I looked up. Everyone's mouths were hanging open.

My eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Who are you?" I asked.

As if in reaction to my words, a boy with pink hair jolted in the arms of another, half-naked boy. He stomped over and grabbed me, shaking slightly. "Lucy! What are you talking about?! We're your friends! This is Fairy Tail and you need to snap out if this now!"

Frightened by the intense look in his eyes, I shut mine and turned away, cowering and shaking. _Who is this boy screaming at me?!_

"Natsu! A short old man yelled. "Shut up! Wendy, I think it's best if you put her to sleep. It's obvious what's happening here, and her being awake will only cause her to suffer.

"What?!" Screamed the boy. "NO! All we have to do is keep reminding her until it sticks!"

"You can't accomplish everything by force, Natsu!" Retorted the old man. "Remembering you is only going to hurt her, don't you understand?"

I looked at the boy and he looked back, horror filling his eyes as he failed to see the recognition in mine.

I stared back at him confusion and fear; did I want to know this monster of a boy? But there was something in me screaming "YES! YES YOU DO!"

The last thing I saw as the small blue girl advanced on me with her hands outstretched was the sad boy with the pink hair yelling at me. "I'll help you remember Luce, don't you worry! I don't care if I have to wait a hundred years, I'll get you to remember your nakama. You won't have to live without friends ever again!"


	5. 5 The Headache pt 2

**Okay, I'm super-duper sorry for all the downers recently. I know it kind of seems like I'm victimizing Lucy, and in a way, I sort of am. Don't get me wrong, please! I think Lucy is strong and a very valuable member of the team. In a way, that's **_**why **_**I use her, I think she's strong enough to handle anything that's thrown at her; at least, with the help of her beloved nakama. **

**P.S. I'm sorry this took so long, I was having trouble deciding where it should go, I hope you like it! Thankfully, I procrastinated by writing mindless nalu fluff, so that'll be coming up! **

**So, now that that's cleared up, The Headache pt 2. **

My eyes flutter open to a silent, still apartment. I shiver, thinking it was too cold. It's been too cold for the past month, despite the warm June weather.

I get up to get myself some breakfast, sitting cross-legged on my bed, munching quietly. I can just see the tip of the massive guild building a few streets down. I absently begin to rub the back of my right hand.

I wish I had magic. Joining Fairy Tail would have been so amazing! I could go on adventures and meet lots of interesting people. . . see the world. . .

A sharp rapping on my door pulls me from my thoughts and the beginning of a headache. _Please, please don't be the weirdo!_ I think, creeping slowly to the door. As much as I deny it, however, The Weirdo, aka Aki, makes me laugh. I met him at work. One day he just sauntered in with that stupid grin fixed on his face and he hasn't left me alone since. He's been insisting that we hang out together for the past month, showing up at my door unannounced at all times of the day just to talk or go for a walk. He asks me about my past, my fears, my goals, and my hopes for the future.

I don't tell him about my fantasies surrounding Fairy Tail, it would just be embarrassing.

I swing the door open to find none other than my personal stalker and friend, Aki. _I suppose he's my only friend here in Magnolia. For some reason I haven't made any friends since I got here. . . .now, when did I come to Magnolia? _My breath speeds just a little, my temples beginning to throb.

I smile weakly and see his eyes narrow, if only a little. Aki is tall and quite muscular with midnight eyes and strange blue hair. It almost doesn't seem real, the way it spikes up all around his head. He wears a strange long-sleeved shirt that covers the majority of what I assume to be well-toned arms and Capri pants.

"Ohayo Luce! How are you?" He said, barging past me towards the kitchen.

"Did I stay you could stay for breakfast?!" I snap.

A small frown turns down his lips. "What's wrong, Lucy? Your head hurting again?"

I avert my gaze from his concerned features, how could I tell him that I get a headache every time I see him? "Yeah. . ." I mumble.

An emotion I can't place flashes across his features before turning almost forcefully up into a cocky smile. He abandons the thought of breakfast, which unsettled me in a way I can't quite describe. "Let's go for a walk. Those always seem to help a bit."

I admit that they do. On the way out the door I pick up my house keys, turning to see him smiling at me from the door.

I jolt as if a rod of lightening struck me and for a moment I see an image of a boy with pink hair in the exact same spot, smiling at me just like that. They could be twins, only the boy in the vision has pink hair and a cat hovering by his head.

_Who is this boy? _It's not the first time I've seen him. His image comes to me at unexpected moments; I never know when or where I'm going to see him. Sometimes I'm taking a bath when I see him barge in. Sometimes I'm writing when I see him fly through the open window as if I've left it that way for him.

_Do I know him well enough to let him in my house whenever he wants? Is he a figment of my imagination? Am I sick?_

My head throbs painfully and my knees buckle. Aki's smile melts off quicker than a Popsicle in July as he rushes to my side, kneeling on the floor. "Lucy, what's wrong?!"

"It's him!" I practically shriek, unable to hear over the pounding in my skull.

"Who, Lucy?! I'll take care of whoever it is! Just tell me and I'll fix it!"

"You can't, he's. . . he's not real. . ."

I feel hot tears course down my cheeks at my confession. I realize I want more than anything for this boy to be real.

Aki looks at me with alarm in his eyes. "Who do you see?"

"I don't know. He has pink hair and a blue cat. That's all I see. I see him all over, all the time and I don't know why!" I push my forehead painfully toward my knees, trying to fix it with pressure.

"I feel so lonely, Aki." I whisper. "Why am I so lonely? It's like there's something missing. Something big and no matter what I do, it sits there, eating away at me."

He shoots to his feet so fast he almost falls back down on his butt. I flinch at his sudden movement, still rubbing my face; scrubbing away the tears and the memory.

I'm too preoccupied to notice his hands shaking violently at his sides. I'm too wrapped up in myself to see his blue hair twitch to the side by a millimeter as he makes his hasty retreat. "Ne, Lucy? Put some ice on that, I forgot that I have to be somewhere. Rain check on that walk, okay? I'll see ya later!"

I'm trying desperately to hold on to the image of the boy in my mind even as he fades. I sit up, headache abruptly gone, "huh?"

I gather my things, getting ready to go to my job as a shop assistant in a small book store. I have no idea of the argument that's boiling in the guild at that moment.

* * *

"SHE REMEMBERS ME!" Natsu screams, kicking in the doors.

Every single person, no matter what they were doing, swings to look at him. Some were fighting, others drinking, but they all stare, open-mouthed. Even Laxus looks down on the Pink-haired mage from the second floor.

"NANI?" They all scream in unison, with the exception of a few.

"It was me she was talking about!" He exclaims excitedly, almost to himself. A strange blue wig twitching in his agitated grip. Suddenly his face falls, all excitement gone. "She misses me."

Gray stalks aggressively up to him, clad in nothing save a pair of dark boxers. "What did you say, Flaimbrain?"

"I went to see her as Aki, just keeping up. We all know the headaches haven't been getting any better and I was worried, so I asked her to go on a walk with me. I turned to her as I was heading out the door to make sure she was following. The next thing I knew, she was on the floor, clutching her head. When I asked her what was wrong, she said _'It's him!' _

"Then she described me! She's so sad and she doesn't know why. She's getting it back, but it's killing her!" The realization hits them all at once. Natsu's knees give out, realizing what he had said.

"That's it, isn't it?" He says barely above a whisper, placing his face in his hands. "She'll remember and she'll die."

* * *

"Have a good day!" I tell a customer, bowing them out of the shop. I look back at the empty place and sigh. _When did my life get so boring? I wanted adventure. . . _

A sharp ringing shakes me from my thoughts. I plaster a smile on and turn to the customer. A small girl with azure hair pulled into neat pig tails steps hesitantly in and I pause. _Do I know this girl?_

"Ohayo!" I greet her, walking over. "Is there anything I could help you find?"

There's a sadness in this girls eyes that disturbs me, though I try not to let it show. She nods, asking for a specific book.

"Ooh! That's one of my favorites!" I tell her, turning to lead her down a row to the left, searching for the book.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a glowing light, white as the puffy clouds in the sky. Stopping abruptly, I turn sharply to see the girl with her hands behind her back. "Did you see that?" I ask her.

A series of emotions play across her delicate features; fear, sadness. . . Guilt? "No, miss. I didn't see anything."

"It must have been my imagination, then. It's really been active these past few weeks! Now, where did that book go . . .?"

As soon as she's gone and the shop is empty once again, I lean against the counter. Boredom weighs on my eyelids as I stare out the front window, automatically fixing on the bits I can see of the guild several streets over.

"Maybe I'll go over and say hi. Just because I don't have magic doesn't mean I can't be curious about the town's guild, right? Though, I should go with a pretense. . . I know! I'll go to post a request! I'll say I need help. . . moving my furniture! I'll say the movers won't do it and I need quick assistance. Perfect!" I squeal, snapping my fingers.

The second my shift is over I throw my apron at my replacement and walk hastily toward the building I had only ever dreamed of entering.

Stopping abruptly at the massive doors, I feel a twisting in my gut and an aching in my head, nerves making me feel jittery as I reach for the door. _What if they don't want someone without magic tainting their wonderful building? What if- NO! I _will _see the inside of this building if it kills me! A member of Fairy Tail once saved my life. I need to know what it's like in there, where so many heroes dwell._

Steeling myself, I draw my shoulders back and lift my chin. I tell myself I can handle anything.

The door flies open at my tugging and I stare at the chaos before me. Everyone is screaming, most fighting. At the center of it all is a tall, muscular boy with striking pink hair.

I stumble as spike of pain drive through my head. My vision blurs, but I refuse to fall. My excuse for entering the place falls away as I'm overcome by the desire to be next to this boy that has occupied my thoughts for the past month.

Trying to focus on not being thrown to the ground by flying projectiles or my own instability, I drag myself single-mindedly forwards. I hear gasps swirl around me as I'm noticed, but I don't care. All I care about is the boy that has jumped from my imagination. He's not noticed the quiet that swiftly quelled the fighting; he continues to scream insults at another familiar looking boy with dark hair and little clothing.

I can hear crying as my knees hit the ground and I continue crawling like an infant.

That's when he notices me.

I watch in awe as his faded figure jolts towards me, almost instinctively. Dully I notice my headache is fading, but so is my eyesight; the warmth of dozens of bodies press in a tight circle as I'm arrested from my final fall by two strong arms.

Curling into his embrace, I relax muscles that have been tensed for weeks. I don't know how, but this is where I belong. I know somehow that this is my home, though I'm unable to ask why.

"Luce, why?! Why did you come here?" My pink boy cries, cradling me close to his chest like a child.

Though I can feel myself fading, I find it within me to answer him. I must always answer my pink boy. "Needed to see . . . guild. Home." I sigh contentedly, letting go.

* * *

"Didn't my Land Lady take this?" I ask no one in particular, noticing my outfit. It was the one I met Natsu in all those years ago.

Looking quickly for a distraction from the growing lump in my throat, I survey my surroundings in hopes of a recognizable landmark, but there is nothing to see; nothing but white stretches in all directions, giving me a sense of vertigo.

"Hello?" I ask tentatively, unsure of what else to do.

"Am I dead?"

"Hello Lucy and no."

I start at the proximity of the voice, though it is clearly disembodied, as I am the only one inhabiting this strange place.

"Who are you and how am I not dead?" I want to know so many things, but how is this voice to be trusted?

"I am you and you are not dead because I couldn't let you die over something so. . . mundane. So treatable. You've been fighting me, Lucy. You shouldn't do that."

"Gomen, I didn't mean to fight anyone. Recently." I added, thinking bitterly of my lost month. So much time has been taken from me.

"No, I know. One good knock to the head and suddenly I was a stranger. But you and I are meant to be one, my Lucy, and we cannot fight. I am the magic that dwells within you; your power and your strength. I work to keep you safe.

"Do you ever wonder why your spirits know when you are scared or hurt or in need of their assistance and show up in the nick of time? Have you ever thought of that? It is me that alerts them."

"You. . . my magic?"

"Mmm."

"Why did I fight you? Why did that cause memory loss?"

"Oh Lucy, the human body is so fragile. It live a century if it is lucky and then it must let go and I am forced to inhabit someone new. The body may be fragile, and the mind too, at times, but it does everything in its unconscious power to preserve itself. When you were dropped from that atrocious height your body reset, as it were and could not, in a fluke chemical mix-up, remember how to cope with my presence. So it shut me out, thinking it was protecting you when it was doing quite the opposite.

In order to keep you from hurting yourself, I locked away your memories of me, lulling your body into a false sense of security until the time where I could be awakened. The headaches were the result of the inner conflict. You didn't have memories of these people, most notably Natsu, but you felt in your heart that you were supposed to."

"But why now?!" I cried. "Why wait a month before I could remember? I don't want to waste anymore time without my friends!"

"It wasn't me we were waiting for, dear Lucy. It was you. You needed to accept me."

"How? How did I accept you?"

"You walked back into that guild you love so much. You decided whatever happened was worth the risk, and you strode boldly in. I'm proud of you, Lucy. It has been some centuries since I have been a part of a being, a cause so great. Thank you."

"I-I'm not so great. . . I'm the weakest member on my team. I don't have the strength to use you properly. . ." I sink to my knees in realization. If I had been stronger, I wouldn't have forgotten my magic, I wouldn't have had to go a month without my friends.

"Come now, what would your Natsu say? You are no less important than the moon that controls the tide, dear one. You are a complex and unique being and you seem to be the only one that doesn't see it. There is no one that sees it better than the boy who seems duller than he, in fact, is. The sun rises and sets on you, Lucy. For someone, you are the world itself. I shouldn't have to tell you this.

You are the owner and user of ten of the twelve zodiac gate keys! You are the beloved master and friend of so many spirits. Spirits who would do anything for you, not because you're ridiculously powerful, but because you care for them.

You are a fresh, idealistic wizard with so much to look forward to. There will be dark times ahead, but don't let them mean more than the good."

I struggle to breathe under the crushing weight of her words. "Why. . . Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you need to hear it." She seemed to pause before adding, "I've never spoken directly to the human I am bonded with. I am glad you finally hear the words I've so longed to tell you. We are one again, Lucy, and now you must return to your friends. They are worried for you."

"Wait! So the headaches won't come back? I'm better?"

"As long as you remember who and what you are. As long as you remember me you will be more than fine." I feel the warmth of a smile in her sweet voice.

It washes over me in waves, heating my chilled limbs. I can feel a solid embrace envelop me as the brightness of the space dims, and finally fades away, leaving me with spots behind my eyes and a light heart.

* * *

"Urg," I groan, not yet fully awake. Freezing, I realize there's a confining presence around me. It's warm and familiar, but in my addled state all I can think is I'm being held down. I fight weakly at the unyielding barrier.

"Woa, Luce! Calm down! Please, open your eyes, it's me!"

_I know that voice. _I think, forcing my sticky eyes open to find my pink-haired idiot lying next to me.

"Natsu!" I smile tiredly, remembering _everything _for a change.

Shock colors his face, unmoving for a good half a minute before it breaks into a wide grin. "You remember! GUYS! SHE REMEMBERS!" He calls through the open doors of the guild infirmary. Before I know it, I'm surrounded by closest friends and allies.

"Minna!" I cry, attempting to embrace them all at once, and failing spectacularly. Everyone pushing this way, and that, we end up in a giant pile on the floor, laughing.

"Lucy!" Wendy shouts, getting my attention. "What happened? You were dying and then. . . you just weren't anymore. Do you recall anything?"

"I do." I tell the much-quieted room. I can feel their anticipation hushing even the sound of the wind blowing outside the window. I don't quite know what to tell them. How do I explain that I had a life changing talk with my _magic?! _Maybe I'll tell my team everything later, but for now I decide to keep it simple. "When I got hit, my mind went to war with itself, but that war is over now." I pause. "What happened to that dark wizard?"

"He was found dead in an alley of Crocus by some locals." Erza calls from somewhere in the pile. "Apparently he made many more enemies than just Fairy Tail. We folloed up to make sure. He's gone."

My eyes fogged over, relif flooding my system.

"What changed?" Natsu asks quietly, placing a warm hand in my shoulder. "How come you're back after a full month?"

I look back at him, looking into the steady obsidian eyes that never gave up on me. "You did. Remembering you made me realize how empty my life was without my nakama. Thank you, Natsu."

I swear the guild has never been so silent. I can practically feel Mira clasp her hands together with little hears hovering over her head.

His face settles into a look I rarely see outside of battle; serious and determined. "Always, Luce."

* * *

**Ho my goodness, this story _really _ wanted to be in past tense, but I persevered!**

**Alright, it's finished! I can go back to writing fluff! XD Did I do okay? Let me know and thank you for reading!**

**over and out**


	6. 6 There Goes My Life

**Alrighty Frighties! So this one's going to be a bit longer than usual; it was born (pardon the pun) out of procrastination and the song "There Goes My Life" by Kenny Chesney. I wanted to give it a bit of background, though, instead of just the interpretation of the song's content (that would have been quite a short fic) so here we are! At more than 3,000 words I've crafted this mess! XD Hope you enjoy.**

**Also, if you've heard the song you'd recognize that it's not an exact translation, but he was a bit less enthusiastic than I figured canon Natsu might be.**

P.s. icefire13, Thank you so much for the wonderful review! You will get your story, it just may take me a bit, I already have a couple written down. I'm glad you're starting to like NaLu! It's my main. . . export, so to say. XD And who doesn't have a couple of screws loose? Enjoy!

**Over and out.**

"Ugn," Natsu moaned into his arms. He was sitting at the bar, guild life going on loudly behind him.

"Hey! Natsu, is your brain flame broiled? Yo, Charcoal Face!" An irritatingly familiar voice echoed painfully through Natsu's head.

"What do you want, Ice Princess?" He mumbled, unwilling to move.

"Natsu-Teme, what the hell happened to you and Lucy last night?"

"What are you talking about, you frozen bastard?" Natsu growled, lugging his head up to face the stupid ice mage head-on.

Gray laughed sadistically, "So you don't remember?"

Natsu's brows drew together. "I don't remember much. Last night is one big blur. All I got it a bunch of weird images and. . .strawberries?" He said.

_But there was something off about those strawberries, wherever they came into it. They were. . . salty?_

"I woke up at home with my shirt on backwards." He continues, growing angry at the amused look on Gray's face. "What?!" He snapped.

"Look, I don't know what happened, but you and Lucy left after getting pretty massively hammered. I didn't catch where you two love birds were going," he winked, "but you looked pretty snuggly there."

"Lucy?" Natsu stated questioningly.

* * *

Lucy woke up, shivering; her head pounding in time with the irritating birdsong outside her window. She patted her side to find her blanket without opening her sensitive eyes, only to find that it was nowhere to be found and that she was, in fact, very naked.

Eyes snapping open, she sat up quickly, immediately regretting having done so, her stomach threatening to revolt.

"Why am I naked?" She asked the room hoarsely.

The room had no answer.

Lucy looked about the room to find her missing blankets (as well as the previous day's clothing) strew haphazardly about the room. Frowning, she got up to find an ominous ache radiating from between her legs.

"Ooh," She winced, tip-toeing to the bathroom to take a hot bath, no liking her lack of memory and growing suspicions.

By the time she was drying herself, she had accepted the fact that it happened, but she still had no idea who it happened _with. _

She breathed a heavy sigh, upset for a number of different reasons. It wasn't just that she had clearly lost her virginity last night, but also that she had no memories of it, or who, in fact, took it. "I suppose there's only one way to find out!"

* * *

She entered the guild a few short minutes later to find everyone in the usual states of fighting, drinking, and socializing.

A quick scan found the rosy-locked boy she was looking for in a corner seat, brooding by himself. _That's odd, Gray's even here and he's completely silent. _

"Natsu!" She spoke, careful not to speak too loudly, as was her habit, as she (and she suspected many others were as well) was nursing a substantial headache.

She saw the initial confusion, and then the brightening of his face as he recognized her slim figure weaving rather ungracefully through the various tussles.

"Lucy!" he responded, before a lost look filled his eyes. _Strawberries, _he thought, _Lucy smells like strawberries and. . . and me?!_

He felt the panic set in and fought to keep his breath and temperature normal as conclusions clouded his vision.

Another frown drew the corners of her pouty lips downwards for the second time since she had awoken to a crazy mystery. "Natsu. . ." She called, trying to get his attention. She'd never known him to lose focus like this. He was rarely one to daydream (baring any food-related thoughts), favoring the excitement of the moment over anything he could cook up in his head. Natsu's life was, to be fair, more exciting than most.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted regretfully.

". . .Huh?" He asked, pulled slowly from his thoughts.

"Natsu, do you happen to remember what happened last night? I woke up to some pretty crucial memory gaps."

"What do you mean by 'crucial'?" he asked nervously. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit._

"I mean. . ," She hesitated, not sure how much to tell or how to tell it. "I mean my house is kind of a disaster and I was wondering if you know who was there, so I can, ya know. . . hurt them. . ."

"Uuuhhh. . ." Natu didn't like the idea of lying to her, but if it was a disaster in the way he imagined, then he definitely didn't want to own up to it.

Fortunately or unfortunately for him, Mirajane walked up at that moment, smiling. "Ohayo Lucy, Natsu. So, everyone's saying how you two left together last night~! You guys looked pretty cute, touching each other, and Lucy! I didn't know you were one to have grabby hands!" The older girl giggled, ignorant to the fatally red faces before her.

"Uh. . .ah. . . oh. . ." Lucy stammered, looking back at Natsu.

"Anyway!" Mira exclaimed, startling the two. "Catcha later!"

"Lucy." Natsu began seriously. "I-I don't remember anything myself, but from what I've heard. . . .and the way you described your house, and your scent, I th-."

"My _scent?"_ Lucy interrupted, pulling a face.

"Uh, yeah." Natsu replied, fidgeting in his seat. "I have a pretty specific scent memory. It's the most powerful, intoxicating scent I have ever encountered, and I'm only _remembering _it. I know I'm not the most . . ._aware _guy in the guild, but I can't pretend to not understand that smell. As someone who's part dragon, I have slightly . . . animalistic tendencies. You've probably noticed a few."

Lucy nodded, a furious blush still dusting her cheeks. "So what you're saying is that it was you? You don't remember, but you remember _smelling me?_"

"Heh, I guess that's what I'm saying." Natsu mumbled, scratching the back of his head and looking away.

"Come with me." She said, causing him to whip around in shock. He thought she'd be furious at him, claiming he took advantage of her, though he was just as, if not more drunk than she was.

However, the Stellar Spirit mage made no such accusations. She took him by the hand and walked out of the front doors, completely aware of the gawking faces of her friends as she did so.

* * *

As they walked the short path to her apartment, Natsu writhed under the tense aura between them. "I'm sorry!" He blurted, not quite sure where he was going, but he had the feeling it needed to be said. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry I challenged Cana to a drinking contest. I'm sorry I'm so competitive and couldn't give up when I knew I'd lost. I'm sorry I took both of our first times and don't even remember what happened. I'm-I'm just sorry."

Lucy came to an abrupt halt in front of her front door. She felt tears of confliction spring to her eyes. "Natsu, it takes two to tango."

". . . Whaa?" He asked, confusion tugging at his sorrowful features.

"I _mean _that it wasn't your fault entirely. There were things I could have done, too! I could have said no, I could have refused those drinks! And by the looks of me, I didn't put up much of a fight. Hell! It's entirely possible that I started it! Remember what happened at the beach? I was all over you! Or so everyone says. Damn alcohol." She mumbled the last part, staring at her toes.

He gently took her by the chin and raised her gaze to meet his. "Hey, don't cry, Luce. We'll be fine."

He slung a warm arm around her shoulders protectively as she wiped her face of tears and opened the door.

"Oh." Was all he could say as he took in the devastation. He looked down at her seemingly delicate body. _Damn, we can really take a beating_. _She's gotta be pretty tough to have no visible bruises, though she was wearing more clothing than usual_. He cataloged that bit of information away for the future.

"Natsu," The small golden mage at his side began, "where does this put us?"

He watched as she moved to clean up the demolished apartment, suspecting that she did so to not have to look him in the face. He thought about pretending not to know what she meant, but that would only make matters worse. He wasn't an ignorant little boy anymore.

"I don't know, Luce. Where do you want this to put us?" _Other than standing here, awkwardly in the middle of the mess we created. _He added in his head.

In truth, he knew exactly where this ought to put them, where he wanted it to put them. He'd had feelings for Lucy for some time, though he wasn't sure of them until this morning. Suffering alone with his hangover, he'd had ample time to think over the evening's events.

There had been a light bulb.

He knew, though, that no matter his feelings, he was never going to force her to be anything she didn't want to be with him; which is how they ended up in the strained silence, each not willing to say what the other was thinking.

The busty blonde paused in her work to turn to him, eyes trained on the ground. He stood before her, a quizzical look masking his panicked thoughts. _Please don't say we shouldn't be partners anymore. I could handle anything but that. Not being with you might just break me, Luce. Don't you know that?_

"Natsu, I think. . . .I think I like you." She mumbled to the floor. If he hadn't been a dragon slayer, there would have been no way he could have heard her.

A slow smirk drew up the corners of his mouth, his eyes narrowing predatorily. All of this being lost on Lucy, who was still working up the nerve to look her silent best friend in the face; before she could, however, two muscular arms slid easily around her waist and hoisted her into the air.

A small, strangled sound of surprise slipped its way past her lips and he chuckled. Natsu spun her around once before setting her back down. "I like you too, weirdo."

* * *

Everyone was surprised when, a month later Natsu and Lucy were still going strong. Their relationship had taken most by surprise; not that they had gotten together, everyone expected that to happen eventually. No, it was the way their relationship grew that threw everyone for a loop.

Most thought that they would be explosive and loud; fighting and screaming and loving passionately, throwing public fights and making up with vigor. While all of those things happened, for the most part the two were mild and content; well, as much as they always were. They weren't overly affectionate, even in the beginning. No "honeymoon" stage, as it were.

It seemed that they acted the same as they ever had, though their relationship before they were together was much like a married couple. The only difference now seemed to be the occasional peck on the lips and lap-sitting.

It was a morning like any other that Natsu stormed in, expecting to see his quick-witted blonde sitting at the bar or chatting with her small bookish friend, but she was nowhere obvious to his hungry eyes.

Slumping noticeably, the young dragon slayer stalked to the bar, claiming Mira's attention. "Yo, Mira! You seen Lucy this morning?"

"Natsu miiiiiiisses her." Chimed his blue Exceed, who was circling his head irritatingly.

Mira laughed knowingly. "No, sorry Natsu. She hasn't been in this morning. You might have some luck checking her apartment, though."

"Aye!" The two said in unison before bolting out the door.

"Ugh," Lucy moaned, waving her way towards the bathroom. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck!"

She knelt before the toilet, holding her head in her hands with her eyes closed as waves of nausea rolled over her. This method only worked for so long before she was forced to submit to her revolting stomach.

Finally after what seemed like hours, with the sun just peaking over the horizon, Lucy laid down on her side. She couldn't even _think _about moving.

_Aargh! What did I eat?! _She thought as she was slowly lulled into unconsciousness by the feeling of the cool tile on her face and the soft fuzzy rug beneath her.

* * *

"Luuushiii!" Natsu called from the sill of the open window. Not seeing her in plain sight, he ventured further into the room.

Having searched the admittedly small space, he decided there was only one place left to look. Munching on her leftovers he called out to his fried. "Ne, Happy! I'm going to check the bathroom."

Happy peaked around the door of the open refrigerator, "If you're suuure. I'm not going to help you if Lucy decides to kill you."

"Baka-neko." Natsu grumbled, reminding himself of Lucy. Laughing, he burst through the bathroom door.

His laughter dying in an instant, Natsu fell to his knees next to his closest ally, slumped and unconscious. "LUCY!" he yelled. "Happy! Go get Wendy. NOW!"

Happy was standing at the threshold, elephant tears forming in his large eyes. "Rushi. . ."

Natsu was cradling Lucy's head in his hands. He didn't look back at his crying kitty. "Please, Happy. Lucy needs help."

He didn't need to say another word as a moment later he could hear the rush of wings flying through the window.

"Urg, Natsu. What's up with all the shouting?" Lucy mumbled against his chest, rubbing her eyes.

Natsu jolted, staring in relief at his groggy girlfriend. "Lucy!" He yelped, hugging her close.

"Nafu, waf er you foing?" Lucy struggle to ask around a mouthful of his shirt.

"What do you mean?! You were passed out on your bathroom floor! What was I supposed to think?" He asked her sharply.

"Oh, Gomen. I wasn't feeling too good. I guess I fell asleep." She responded sheepishly.

"Well, then don't!"

"Don't. . . .sleep?"

He knew he was being irrational, but there was nothing worse for Natsu than the sharp twist in his gut when Lucy was hurt or sick.

Sighing, he helped her sit up. "No. . . I was just worried."

"S'okay Natsu." She said, fondly stroking his cheek.

He was about to respond when she turned green and went back to heaving over the porcelain bowl.

_Is this what she goes through when I get motion sickness? _He couldn't help but wonder as he patted her back, trying to block the powerful smell of vomit. There were times he desperately wished he didn't have such a sensitive nose; this was one of those of times.

"Natsu, Lucy!" He heard a high, panicking voice resound from the other room.

"In here Wendy!" Natsu called back. "She's awake, but she's pretty sick."

Wendy stepped hesitantly into the semi-cramped space, assessing the damage. Seeing Lucy void of color; hair dull, eyes lacking their usual spark, Wendy frowned with concern tightening her shoulders. Taking action, she gently Nudged Natsu back and sat next to her friend. "Lucy-san, I need you to lie down, so I can see what's wrong."

"Unkay," Lucy slurred, spitting the vestiges of sick out of her mouth and flopping on her back.

"Is she okay?" Natsu asked worriedly, leaning over the two.

Wendy sweatdropped. "I don't know yet, Natsu-san. I haven't done anything yet."

With that, she focused her vision on a point in space, her hands beginning to glow a brilliant white. She slowly hovered them over Lucy in wide sweeps. After a moment she narrowed her search; Lucy was throwing up, so Wendy figured she probably had some sort of stomach bug. Hovering over her torso, Wendy closed her eyes in attempt to find and eliminate the problem.

When she found it, she gasped, her eyes flying wide.

"Wendy! What's happened?" cried Charle, concern clouding her sharp eyes.

"Ruuuushi," Whimpered Happy.

"Is Lucy alright?! What's wrong?!" Natsu spoke at the same time.

"No, everything's fine!" Wendy reassured them, waving her hands frantically. "Ano, do you mind giving us a minute? I'd like to speak with Lucy-san alone if that's okay." Wendy added nervously.

Natsu was slow to leave, reluctance and worry etched into every line of his face.

Once the door was closed Lucy propped herself up on her elbows, giving Wendy a quizzical look. "What's wrong?" She asked simply, trying to hide the fear in her eyes.

"Oh! No, Lucy! You really are fine; I just thought you should know first and decide yourself where to go from there."

". . . What do you mean?"

"I mean you're going to be a momma, Lucy."

* * *

Natsu sat down hard, no longer aware of the soft pink bed under him or any of his surroundings. He was barely aware of the foggy-eyed girl before him or her deliciously distinct scent that, now he was paying attention, he noticed had changed.

"Natsu, please! Say something. Say anything!" She choked out.

In an instant he was on his feet, battle-worn hands running violently through his soft pink hair. His sensitive ears picked up a nearly-inaudible whimper as he turned away, beginning a frantic pace across the room.

He couldn't see the dim room, softly illuminated by the setting sun. He couldn't see the shapely blonde cover her mouth with her hand as she watched him with an agonized expression.

All he could see was smoke. Panicked, choking smoke that he couldn't seem to breathe past. Fire he couldn't consume.

_I'm too young for this. I'm only nineteen! How am I supposed to raise a kid when I can't even manage myself?! I-I can't, I'm not mature enough. I'm. . .Oh kami, I don't know what to do._

As if by instinct, he turned and drew the shaking mage into a hug. He led her tight to his chest as she cried, realizing that she was more afraid than he was.

_There goes our life of adventure._

_Guess we got some learnin' to do, huh Luce?_

* * *

A few flabbergasted guild-mates, sleepless nights, and frantic years later found him smirking as a flash of pink rounded the corner, out of sight.

He crept quietly after it, watching as the little mistake he thought he made jumped at the refrigerator door, trying to reach the handle to get a snack.

Closing in, he struck, snatching her up into his arms. She squealed, flashing a pointy grin and big brown eyes.

He walked with an exaggerated bounce in his step, jostling her as she hung over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, giggling and squealing; Natsu smiled widely at the amused celestial spirit mage watching from the top of the stairs, waiting. Bedtime in the Dragneel household.

The little pinkette slowly toddled up the stairs. About halfway up she turned back to look at him crouched at the bottom, ready to spring if she were to fall. She gave him his own signature smile, waving the little stuffed dragon clutched in her pudgy hand, and his heart swelled.

_I love you, baby. Goodnight. _

"Ninnite Dadda!" She called, as if hearing his silent regard.

He watched with a smile in his eyes as she stumbled into her mother's waiting arms. _There goes our little life of adventure._

* * *

She hoisted the over-stuffed backpack onto her shoulders and smiled at the aging wizards before her, gratefully accepting their embraces.

Enveloped in the overly-warm arms of her father, she laughed. "It's just a quest, dad!"

"No. It's your first quest, and your first quest representing Fairy Tail." He said, tapping the guild park on her shoulder. "Every move you make in this world as a powerful mage is important."

When she wasn't looking, he slipped a few hundred jewels into her bag.

"I love you Nashi, be safe. Don't forget to take Capricorn." Her mother reminded, tugging playfully on her daughters rosy hair.

"I won't forget. I love you mom, dad."

After the door closed behind her, Lucy threw her arms around Natsu, clinging for dear life as tears ran down her cheeks.

_There goes our adventure, Lucy. Look what we did. _

_She's strong, Luce, don't worry. She's smart like you and strong like all of us. She's a daughter of Fairy Tail, of course she's strong! She'll be fine. _

_There goes our everything._

_Isn't it funny, Lucy? We wanted adventure and got a quest better than any that's been on the board. It's been tough, but there goes our life, off to defend the innocent,_

He felt moisture slick his cheeks. "Goodbye baby."

**Okay, so I tried REALLY hard to make the dialogue in-character. So if you would tell me how I managed it, I would be way grateful!**


End file.
